


Shall We Dance?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Skinner attend a costume ball.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Shall We Dance? by SpookyBear

23 Sep 1997  
***WARNING!!! Slash fiction. Explicit sex scenes between two men. Underage or offended? What the heck are you doing here? Also, as in all my fanfic, there is no mention of safe sex. This is fantasy only - don't try this at home with proper safety precautions!***  
**All characters are property of Chris Carter and 1013. This is fanfic only and not intended to infringe on copyrights.**  
Author's Note: I started this story several weeks ago. Then I read another author's story about a masquerade involving M/Sk and Scully and I thought that someone beat me to it. But, that story is wildly different from this one, so I began breathing a lot easier. Anyway, enjoy this little bit o' fluff. It's all for fun and games.

* * *

Shall We Dance?  
by SpookyBear

He pulled the undershirt down over his head and turned to look at the rest of the outfit laying on the bed. Wondering how he ever got talked into going to this masquerade ball, he reluctantly donned the rest of the costume. He hadn't even had the option of which costume he was to wear, Scully had picked it out.

Once fully garbed, Assistant Director Walter Skinner surveyed himself in the mirror. Dressed in full velvet brocade, complete with powdered wig, was not his first choice. However, he had to admit he looked good in the costume. Seventeenth century garb was hot! He couldn't wait until he saw what Mulder showed up in.

Skinner put on the full-faced, beaded wolf mask and walked out of his hotel room to join the festivities below. 

The room was filled with disguised figures, all with full masks, most in the forms of animals. That was one of the stipulations the invitation stated: Complete Masquerade Ball, hosted by the support personnel of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. For security reasons, all costumes were pre-registered and personnel would wear their ID tags in a conspicuous place. Everyone knew that the evening would begin that way, but tradition held that by the end of the evening filled with alcohol, no one knew who was who. That was the fun of it.

Walter sipped his drink and watched the room. He had no idea what Mulder was going to be wearing, or Scully for that matter. Both agents had been very tight-lipped about the whole deal. He was sure they were up to no good.

***

Scully couldn't help but laugh every time she looked at Mulder struggling with his costume. He turned to her and gave her a withering look.

"You're not helping, Scully," Mulder said. He squirmed around under the brocade which only made Scully laugh even harder. 

"I'm sorry," she said, not meaning a word of it. "You just look so ridiculous." She helped him finish dressing, tying all the strings down tight.

"Too tight Scully," he gasped. Damn, how did anyone ever wear these things. "I can't breathe."

"They're supposed to be tight. Anyway, if it's not this tight, I can't get the rest of the costume zipped up." She closed all the clasps, smoothed down the fabric and stood back to take in the entire view.

Mulder stood straight, the corset wouldn't allow him to slump. He felt like an idiot. Here he was dressed in a seventeenth century dress, complete with hoops. All this, just so he could dance with Walter in public. For once, his own hair-brained idea seemed like a very bad idea. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He didn't recognize himself. What he saw was a tall statuesque royal lady. With the cat mask on, no one would ever know it was him. It didn't make him feel any better.

"Ready?" Scully asked. She was dressed like Elvis in the late years. The white jumpsuit, rhinestones, pompadour and all. She was also wearing very high platform shoes to make her look taller. When she donned her fox mask, everyone would assume it was Mulder. Only he would be crazy enough to wear such a horrible costume.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mulder said. Scully handed him her ID and clipped Mulder's to her costume. Now everything was ready. Mulder felt shaky as they walked through the hotel room door and wondered what sort of drugs he had been on to suggest this. At least he hadn't been made to wear heels.

***

Walter was getting antsy, the party was in full swing and still no sign of either Mulder or Scully. He hoped that they hadn't chickened out and left him here alone with a room full of people. He had passed some of the time idly chatting with some of the other Assistant Directors before they decided to go off and enjoy the formal dancing. Thankfully, the party coordinators had chosen traditional ballroom music instead of the latest hip-hop. At least with the traditional music, Walter could hold his own on the floor.

He looked up at the main entrance just in time to see two people walk in and show their ID's to the security officers. It had to be Mulder and Scully. Scully was dressed in the female equivalent of his own costume and no one else but Mulder would have dressed as Elvis. Skinner shook his head. If he hadn't thought so before, he now firmly believed his lover was insane. The other party goers turned to snicker at his two favorite agents as they walked towards him. Mulder seemed bent on making people think he was weird and Scully would definitely start the rumor mill with her choice of costume. As they walked though, he noticed something odd. Mulder's gait was not right. Skinner was sure of it. He had watched his lover walk a million times now, knew every nuance of his stance. The one dressed as Elvis wasn't Mulder! 

Walter was glad that the mask covered his entire face or the look of shock would have been seen by all. As the two agents came up to him he had trouble regaining composure. Mulder was in the dress and he looked good!

Now Walter knew why they had been quiet. He firmly vowed to get back at them after this evening was over, but first, he was going to have a little fun.

"Agent Mulder," Walter said, nodding at Scully. He stuck his hand out to shake her hand, better to keep up appearances. Without hesitation, Scully returned the handshake. Then Walter turned to Mulder, took his gloved hand and brought it to his lips giving it a gentle kiss. "Agent Scully, you do look lovely this evening." He noticed Scully shaking with silent laughter. When no response came, Walter realized that his two agents were going to have to remain silent all night, or their voices would give them away. 

'Good,' he thought, 'I can play this up to the fullest. Fox, you will regret trying to catch me off guard. Two can play at this game and I can guarantee that I will win it!'

"Now if you'll excuse us Agent Mulder," Skinner said to Scully again, "Agent Scully and I are going to dance for a while." He turned back to the shocked Mulder and asked, "Shall we dance?" Not knowing what else to do, Mulder nodded once. Dance? Suddenly he had forgotten how.

With authority, Walter spun him around and into a ballroom stance. Mulder had learned to dance many years ago, but only from the lead position. This could get interesting. Sensing his partner's insecurity Walter gave a few last minute instructions before the music started.

Mulder sighed in relief, at least it was a waltz. That was one of the easier dances. It was hard to go terribly wrong with a waltz. After only a few missteps, Mulder was finally in rhythm, and rather enjoying himself. It was then that he first dared to look into Skinner's eyes. The countenance in his lover's eyes was the same as when they made slow, gentle love. Walter was really enjoying this! Fox let the music and Walter take control. By the time the song was completed, he was so relaxed that he barely felt the corset around his torso.

He was expecting Walter to sweep him into the next song when suddenly his lover pulled away and Mulder was virtually thrust into the arms of Agent Howell.

"My turn Agent Scully," Howell said. "Your boss won't dominate your entire evening." Mulder looked at Walter for help, but his lover was trying desperately not to laugh at Fox's plight. Across the room, Scully had turned away and was obviously laughing. 

'Great, let them laugh,' Mulder thought. 'I'll just enjoy myself.'

Howell turned out to be a great dancer also and Mulder didn't have to think about the steps, in fact he had no idea as to what kind of dance he was doing. Throughout the night, he found himself dancing with every male agent who had ever wanted a chance at Scully. Some were lousy dancers, others good. Thankfully, Mulder found himself in Walter's arms about every fourth dance. Every time he did though, he was sure that his lover was grinning evilly at him.

At one point, Walter wished he had a video camera to record the evening. Fox had no idea how wonderful he looked spinning around on the dance floor. It almost looked like something straight out of a Disney film. Walter couldn't decide if Fox more closely resembled Belle from "Beauty and the Beast" or "Cinderella". One of Walter's private enjoyments was Disney films and either Fox hadn't found his private collection yet, or he politely didn't mention it. Either way, Walter was glad. His enjoyment of the films was somewhat of an embarrassment; grown men weren't supposed to like them. 

Many dances later, Mulder was exhausted. Scully must have become bored or tired because "Elvis" was nowhere to be seen. Fox took a chance while dancing with Walter to say, "Get me out of here, I'm tired."

"As you wish, my lady," Walter said and led Mulder off the floor. He leaned over to whisper in Mulder's ear, "go to my apartment, I'll meet you there in a little while."

Mulder moved to leave when Walter leaned in one more time and said, "Oh, and leave the costume on." Fox looked at his lover in wonderment. What did he have in mind? Fox wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. Walter seemed to be enjoying this too much.

Fox left the party amidst many good-byes from the other agents. Was this the kind of treatment a "normal" agent received on a daily basis? He was so used to being shunned that the overt friendliness was foreign.

Walter stayed for a half-hour more to enjoy the party as it wound down and then went upstairs to his hotel room. He removed his costume and dressed in street clothes. Anyone wanting to check up on his activities would believe he had stayed the night at the hotel. Scully had helped arrange the return of his costume, she was staying down the hall in an adjoining suite with Mulder. It was her suggestion that they both leave and continue their weekend at Walter's. It was just too chancy at the hotel. Half of the Bureau would be there tonight.

Walter checked the hallway to see if it was clear, and then made his way to the stairs. So far, so good. No one to be seen in the halls. He didn't breathe easy until he was in his car and fully away from the hotel.

***

Fox stood in Walter's apartment feeling very foolish and uncomfortable in the brocade dress. As much as he would like to take it off, he couldn't. It wasn't because Walter asked him not to, he literally couldn't get the fastenings open by himself. No wonder women had dressing servants in those days, the damned clothes were impossible to get in and out of alone. He had at least removed the mask but he left the rest on, including the wig.

He couldn't even sit down very well. The voluminous hoops made that impossible also. Driving here had been a real nightmare. So he stood, walked around a little and stared out over the cityscape waiting for Walter.

He had to admit that he had a lot of fun. It had been nice to be the center of attention, positive attention, for once at the Bureau. He wondered what they all would have said had he revealed who he really was. Guess what folks, at midnight Cinderella suddenly becomes a man! He supposed there might have been reactions similar to the infamous scene in "The Crying Game". It might have been fun to watch though.

Fox went out on the balcony and allowed the crisp air to caress him. He was ungodly hot in the dress and the breeze made it more bearable.

Walter found Fox standing on the balcony still in masquerade. He hadn't really expected the younger man to comply with his wish, but it made him happy to see that he did. He wasn't sure why, but the sight of Fox in a dress made him aroused. Walter felt himself growing hard. He walked up behind Fox and gently caressed his partially bared shoulder.

"Where were you?" Fox asked.

"Ssshhhh," Walter said, turning Fox around so that he could kiss him. The sudden action startled Fox. he hadn't been expecting Walter to come on so strong.

It was obvious to Fox, even through the brocade dress, that Walter was very excited. He could feel the press of his lover's penis against his leg. What had gotten him so worked up? At the moment, Mulder didn't really care about the answer because Walter was lifting the front of the skirt.

He pulled through the petticoats and hoops until he found Fox's legs. Once found, he got to his knees and put his head up under the fold of cloth. Fox felt him undo the lacing of the silken undergarments and take them off. 'You could hide maybe two people under these things,' he thought. He wondered if this was why the women of the period had worn such huge skirts. He wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what they had in mind.

A sigh escaped Fox's lips as Walter withdrew his cock and began to kiss it. He was leaning against the balustrade with his back too the cityscape. From his position, he could see the sky above if he leaned his head back but he was afraid the powdered wig would fall off. He gasped loudly when Walter finally took the entire length of his shaft deep into his throat. The sensation of Walter's sucking, his breath on Fox's stomach and the scratching of the material against his ass was incredible. Fox rocked back on his heels and was forced to put his elbows on the railing for more support. If anyone had been watching them, it would appear as if a woman were being assaulted by an invisible demon-lover since Walter's form was completely hidden from view.

Walter moved his hands around Fox's hips and grabbed his buttocks, massaging them in circular patterns. He also pulled back off of Fox's cock to lick and gently nip the tip of the head, sending the younger man into shudders of delight. Fox wouldn't last too long if they kept this pace up. He kissed his lover's penis a few more times before standing up. Fox whimpered at the withdrawal of attention.

Walter just took his hand and led him back indoors. After shutting the patio door and closing the drapes, he turned back to Fox and slowly started to undress him.

Fox stood silently, allowing his lover to remove the outer dress. Once the hoops were off, Walter had him sit. He looked like a sleepy, patient child as Walter removed the clumsy shoes and stockings, not offering to help at all. He took everything off except for the tight corset circling Fox's waist and ribs. Fox had no idea why he left it on, but he didn't protest. If it turned Walter on, he'd let it be.

The older man removed his own clothing next wordlessly. He then pulled Fox back up and into his embrace. He rubbed his hands, open palmed, all over Fox's body. When they caught Fox's nipples on the edge of the corset, he cried out. The intense pain/pleasure was extraordinary! His penis bobbed in reaction. Walter smiled to himself and repeated the maneuver again and again. Fox grabbed onto his lover's broad shoulders to keep from falling to his knees. He wanted to intensity, wanted the controlled discomfort. He felt more alive when the pleasure was mixed with some suffering.

Sensing this, Walter continued his attack on Fox's nipples with one hand while the other moved down low to encircle the neglected organ. He stroked Fox, occasionally allowing the tips of his fingernails to run across the sensitive flesh. Fox bucked into the stroke causing both men to lose their balance. They both went to their knees before giving up and finally laying on the carpet with Fox on the bottom. From this angle, Walter could nibble at Fox's chest and let his hands do other things.

He continued stroking Fox off with his right hand. His left hand worked its way down to Fox's puckered opening. He gently worked his thumb into the orifice using no lubrication. It wasn't the most comfortable way of doing things but Fox wasn't concerned with total comfort at this moment. He wriggled down onto Walter's thumb, bringing his legs into a bent position for full penetration. The rest of Walter's left hand cupped the crease of Fox's buttocks. He stroked the crack finding one of Fox's more unusual erogenous zones, the little triangle of flesh at the top of the crease.

Fox whimpered again under the barrage of touch, content to let Walter take all control. He bit his lower lip because of the vigor of it all. He could feel the carpet rubbing his shoulders raw. He would definitely have rug-burns after this. 

Walter's movements were coming faster and more erratic, scratching and nipping at the reactive flesh. Fox knew he couldn't hold out much longer, he was going to burst. He tried to tell Walter, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

"Uhn." It was all he could say. Walter got the hint though and took Fox's cock into his mouth and gave it an fierce sucking. Fox's back arched as he came into his lover's mouth. Walter took it all and continued to suck after Fox was finished, draining him of all fluid.

Fox slumped back to the floor, worn out but sated. Walter laid down between Fox's legs, his head resting on the younger man's belly. He had what Fox referred to as the "patented-evil-Walter-grin" on his face.

"Having fun yet?" Walter asked while he traced patterns on Fox's quivering thigh. All Fox could do in return was nod. Why was it that every time he tried to shock his lover, Walter found some way to turn it back on him? Fox really didn't know, but recognized that he enjoyed it.

Walter stood and picked Fox up, carrying him like a child. He laid him, face down, on the bed and started untying the corset. Fox hadn't realized truly how tight the thing was until it came off. Walter tossed it aside and tsk'd to himself at the sight of the rug-burns on his lover's shoulders and upper buttocks. He'd have to be more careful in the future to not hurt Fox in their passion.

He went to the bathroom to grab some burn salve and the lubrication. When he returned, he found Fox sitting up on the bed with a questioning look on his face.

"Was it the dress, Walter?" Fox asked. He had to know. If Walter was going to only get turned on like this at the sight of him in a dress, he would end up being very disappointed. Fox wasn't going to become a drag-queen for his lover.

"Partially," Walter responded truthfully. The sight of Fox in a dress had started his passion, but then again, he could see the younger man in a fig leaf and he would have felt the same. He explained this to Fox. No matter what he wore, Walter loved and wanted him.

Seeing Fox's overt relief at Walter's words made the older man walk over to the bed and cup Fox's face in his hands. He kissed the full lips slowly, relishing in their pliant softness. Fox was a truly beautiful man. Walter didn't know how to explain how a man could be so incredibly exquisite and so masculine at the same time. He didn't try, he just lovingly applied the burn cream to the burned areas and laid his lover on his side onto the bed.

"Are you too tired or do you mind if I..." Walter let the words trail off. He still had a raging hard-on. Fox, with his back to him, just bumped his ass back into Walter's penis in response.

"Just be careful with my shoulders lover," Fox said. "They're a little tender right now."

Walter just kissed his neck. He snaked one arm under Fox's torso and parted Fox's legs with the other. Using a good amount of lubrication this time, he eased his engorged cock into Fox's anus. Fox hooked his top leg back over Walter's and rocked his hips back to facilitate the penetration. Once fully in, they moved together.

Walter buried his face into Fox's hair, breathing in the smell of the younger man. He felt so content with him. He wished that this moment of contentment could last forever. Holding Fox against his body and moving in and out of him was so glorious.

His moderate thrusting was enough to bring him to climax and he emptied into Fox who sighed at the rush of warmth deep inside him. They lay together for along time afterwards without moving, neither one wanting to break the peaceful moment. It was Walter who finally broke away when his penis softened enough to slip out of Fox. he cleaned himself and Fox up before settling down for the night.

He carefully spooned up against the younger man, wary of the sore spots and turned the lights off.

"Walter?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a great dancer," Fox said. "Can we go dancing again some night. Somewhere where I don't have to wear a dress to dance with you?"

"Anything for you, my love," Walter replied, kissing Fox on the top of his head. 

Fox sighed again and fell asleep. He dreamed of dancing masks. In his dream, he heard a song by David Bowie that seemed to fit so perfectly that he found himself humming it for days afterwards.

***

The doorbell rang at 11:00 am. Walter opened the door to see an impatient Scully waiting. He was confused as to why she was at his apartment on a Sunday morning.

"I'm here for the costume Walter," she said. "I need to get it back to the shop before noon." That solved the mystery. 

"Uh, sorry," Walter stammered. He had forgotten that they were supposed to have left it at the hotel last night. He showed Scully inside and began to pick up the pieces of the costume that were strewn all over. Dana just raised her eyebrows and didn't say a word. He handed her the pieces hurriedly. He was very embarrassed and didn't want to have to explain anything.

Scully took a quick inventory. "Walter, I need the corset too." The older man blushed violently. Dana's eyes widened even further. What on earth had happened that made him blush? In all of her years of working with him, she had only seen a few emotions from the man. Embarrassment wasn't one she had expected.

He dashed off into the bedroom to retrieve the errant piece of clothing. Dana shook her head in amazement. She had learned more about her two friends and co-workers in the past few months than she ever thought possible. Some of the discoveries shocked her more than others. This was definitely one of the more shocking ones. There were always certain things you'd rather not know about your friends, this fell into that category.

To her surprise, it was Mulder who returned with the corset. He was wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a wide grin. His hair was rumpled with it's usual wild abandon. She deduced that they had just awakened. He handed her the corset and thanked her for taking care of all the details.

"Just as long as you two had a good time," Scully said. It was apparent that they had, but she felt it needed to be said. 

"Oh yeah," Mulder said. "Definitely." He didn't elaborate and Dana didn't ask him to. He opened up the front door for her since her hands were full.

As she stepped into the hall, he asked, "Scully, do you know of anything good to treat rug burns?" 

She turned to him in horror and saw the atrocious smirk on his face. She only held a hand up in response. She was *not* going to go there! No way in hell!

She took her bundle and walked down the hall to the elevator, the sounds of Mulder's giggling following her the entire way.

***THE END***

PS - if you got the obscure reference to my favorite movie starring David Bowie and a bunch of muppets - good for you! I've always wanted to go to a masquerade like the one in that movie. Sigh...

e-mail: for input - flamers not welcome!


End file.
